


Like Dissolves Like

by abandonedplant



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Friends With Benefits, Gift Exchange, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, SpringFicletExchangeTKS2020, TKS – Hanahaki Disease, TKS – Problematic Free For All, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, brother incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandonedplant/pseuds/abandonedplant
Summary: (Manga Spoilers up to Chapter 146, author read up to Chapter 149 before writing fic)If they can't be with the ones they truly love, then at least Ginrou and Ryusui can pour their feelings into each other, mix them, dilute them for a time, however brief.
Relationships: Ginrou/Kinrou (Dr. STONE), Ginrou/Nanami Ryuusui, Nanami Ryuusui/Saionji Ukyou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13
Collections: 2020 TKS Spring Ficlet Gift Exchange





	Like Dissolves Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greatcloudninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/gifts).



> Hi Cloud! I’m your pinch hitter. Hope you enjoy!

Ryusui was the exact opposite. Brash, self-indulgent, blazing his own path instead of following those well-worn trails of his ancestors. He didn’t seem to care that Ginrou was a little cowardly, instead welcoming him into his life like he did everyone else.

And maybe it was because he shared a similar affliction, but Ginrou noticed things about Ryusui that the rest of the group didn’t (except possibly Gen, and the idea of him _knowing_ sent chills down Ginrou’s spine). Because if Gen could see the extra warmth in Ryusui’s eyes whenever Ukyo chimed in on a conversation, then what would happen if he ever watched Ginrou spar with his brother? Would he be able to tell the flush in his cheeks was from more than physical exertion? That Kinrou sometimes had to insist on hand-to-hand combat, not because Ginrou was afraid of bruises, but because he was afraid of too openly relishing the feel of his big brother pinning him to the ground?

Ryusui, on the other hand...Maybe he would understand. Early one morning, before work on the Perseus started, Ginrou invited him to check the fishing nets in the lake.

“H-hey, you say you desire all women and men, right?” The familiar calls of waterfowl in the faint dawn made it easier to talk.

“Indeed!” Ryusui grinned as he rowed their boat toward the nets.

“Well, what about your relatives, huh? That’s pretty gross!”

“Ha ha! Desire comes in many forms. It’s not necessarily sex or romance I’m after.”

“R-right. Well, I was joking anyways. But your reaction wasn’t at all funn...” Ginrou paused when Ryusui’s hand squeezed his shoulder in comfort.

“It’s ok. Greed itself is not wrong. It’s what you choose to do with it.”

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

“I must admit, I claim to be the greediest man in the world, but I think my desire pales in comparison to your singular focus on your brother. I envy you, in that regard.”

“What am I supposed to do with it, then?” Ginrou could feel himself breaking down, after holding in the words for so long. Unshed tears pressed against the bridge of his nose, blurred his vision of the lake’s surface.

Ryusui’s hand moved from Ginrou’s shoulder to cup his chin and turn his head to meet Ryusui’s gaze. “What do you truly want, Ginrou?”

What did he want? “To spend the rest of my life by Kinrou’s side. Keep waking up next to him. Make sure he doesn’t bore himself to death.”

“What else?” Tears streamed down Ginrou’s face, but he couldn’t look away. He couldn’t hear the water lapping against the side of the boat over the rush of blood in his ears.

“I want him to be proud of me. I want him to choose me! When he has me beneath him on the ground of the sparring field, I want him to keep going.” Ryusui wasn’t looking away either, so he continued. “I want him to take off our clothes, then lie down next to me. I want him to let me crawl on top of him, feel him, take him in my m-mouth and make him feel good.” Ginrou let out a shuddering breath, “I want him to look at me and kiss me as he fucks into me.”

Ryusui’s arms wrapped around him tightly. “Both of us can’t have what we truly desire. If you want, we can help each other.”

“How?”

“Redirect our desires, spread them out so we can bear them.”

“I’ve already tried that!” Ginrou clutched at the front of Ryusui’s red trench coat. “I try to focus on how hot the girls are, how pretty they are, and soft. But all it takes is Kinrou scolding me. And instead of enjoying ogling them, I get jealous thinking one of them will catch his eye. He can even see them better now that he has glasses.”

“What I propose is a little different. Here, let me show you. Close your eyes.” Ginrou complied, and he felt Ryusui tug open the front of his jacket. He guided one of Ginrou’s hands inside to slide against the warm, bare skin of his chest. “Say his name.”

“Kinrou...” Ryusui wasn’t quite as muscular as his brother, but he was about as tall. He said his brother’s name again, and imagined they’d come out to the lake for privacy. “Kiss me?” Warm lips brushed against his, and Ginrou pouted at their restraint. “More, Brother.” The man before him brushed aside his bangs to kiss his forehead, his ear, then licked hungrily into Ginrou’s mouth.

They wound up lying in the hull of the boat, spent after stroking each other to completion. Ginrou’s head was pillowed on Ryusui’s chest, and Ryusui ran his fingers through Ginrou’s hair.

“You can call me ‘Ukyo’ sometimes. It’s only fair.” Ryusui raised his arm to cough into his shoulder, jostling Ginrou a bit in the process.

“That wouldn’t be good for my health. But thanks for the offer.”

“You’re not making any sense. And hell, why don’t you just go for it? I never thought you’d be the type to worry about rejection.”

“You’re thinking I’m acting like it’s a matter of life or death, huh? You’re right. But I choose to cast my net wide to fulfill my desires. I have in him a dear friend and first mate for the voyage ahead.” Ryusui’s hand left Ginrou’s head to skim along his side. “And I have in you a cute little blond with pretty green eyes to share my bed, or boat.”

“Hmph. Just remember, I may be cute and little, but I’m still a warrior! I could beat you up, with or without a spear.”

“I don’t doubt that. But we’ll have to save the S&M for another time. We’d better check the nets and get back to the village.”

*

The months of shipbuilding passed, and Ginrou snuck away with Ryusui whenever they were both free. Sometimes, Ryusui would even wait for him at the edge of the training field. After particularly rigorous sessions with Kinrou, the blond would practically drag Ryusui away.

“Be careful, Ginrou.” Kinrou grabbed Ginrou’s wrist as he made to leave for the day.

“What do you mean?”

“Ryusui is a fine captain and ally, but he only heeds his desire. I don’t want you to get hurt or led astray.”

“You don’t know anything about him!” Ginrou wrenched his arm from his brother’s grip. “He‘s been there for me; he sees me.”

“Ginrou…” Kinrou’s brow was knitted in confusion, and his ever-present frown deepened.

“Don’t worry, Kinrou, I’m not a little kid anymore.” He could feel his brother’s eyes on his back as he left with Ryusui.

Once they were in the safety of their hideout—a small clearing deep in the woods—Ginrou closed his eyes and guided Ryusui’s hand to wrap around his wrist. “ _Kinrou,_ don’t worry. I’m all grown up. Here, why don’t you see for yourself?” “Kinrou” pulled him close and kissed him, just as Ginrou had hoped he would back at the field.

*

The night of the sendoff party for the Perseus, Ginrou noticed Ukyo leave the banquet, Ryusui following after him. Maybe Ryusui would confess tonight? He wished the other man luck.

He was saddened (but not really surprised) when Ryusui returned to the party without Ukyo, his eyes locking on to Ginrou. They made their way separately to their usual spot. Ryusui embraced Ginrou in a fierce hug, “This is all I desire. Everything I could ever want is within my grasp.” He buried his face in Ginrou’s shoulder, and Ginrou felt hot tears seep into the cloth of his shirt.

“Ryusui, what’s wrong? What happened?” Ginrou hated how his voice wavered, but he was scared for Ryusui. He’d never seen him so broken before.

“I think, no, I _know_ I’m getting worse. I’m running out of options, but I can’t change how I feel. It just keeps _growing_.”

“It’s ok, I get it. Hey, do you wanna try it?” Ginrou paused for a moment, gathered his thoughts. “ _Ryusui, I love the sound of you snapping your fingers. To me, it’s the sound of resolve._ ” He was nowhere near as skilled at mimicry as Gen, but he hoped he got the tone right.

Ryusui stilled, then collapsed to his knees, pulling Ginrou down to the mossy ground with him. “ _Ukyo_ , I love you. If anyone has resolve, it’s you.” Ginrou gasped as Ryusui kissed him passionately.

“ _I love you, too, Ryusui._ ” That night, Ryusui made love to him, no, _Ukyo_ , for hours. Ginrou smiled in relief when Ryusui playfully nuzzled his tummy. “Feeling better?”

“Yes, thanks to you. I didn’t think that would work. But maybe it just bought me some time.”

“Well, it’s been working for me, hasn’t it? And time to do what?”

“Time to put affairs in order. If something happens to me, there needs to be someone trained up to take my place.”

“There you go again. Overdramatic, much? What, are you afraid Ukyo will kill you if you confess?”

“Something like that. But that’s a conversation for another night. By the way, your Ukyo impression needs work.”

“Oh yeah? I’ll work on my impression if you work out.”

“Ouch. Touché.”

*

It came as no surprise that Ryusui chose Ukyo as his backup, spending long hours training him on navigation and meteorology on their voyage to America. Ginrou still worried about Ryusui, though. He could feel the tension in Ryusui’s body whenever they came together in the dimly lit store room. He was hardly doing better. After hearing the fate of Matsukaze’s lord, he threw himself into training with Kinrou. Maybe he’d never be as noble as his ancestor, but Ginrou would do the best he could. The close quarters and Kinrou’s praise were torture. Some nights, neither Ryusui nor Ginrou were in the mood to pretend to be someone else. When they spoke only in moans, whimpers, and sighs, it was easy for both of them to imagine different partners.

Ryusui finally confided in Ginrou the truth of his condition. His lineage, and what it would mean if he confessed, and Ukyo rejected him. Ginrou would have passed it off as a joke, if he didn’t see with his own eyes Ryusui cough up clusters of small white flowers, enough to fill half a wine pot.

“D-do all modern people have this disease?”

“No, only those descended from kodama, tree spirits. Just the Nanami Clan, as far as I know. Some teak tree spirits took human form and intermingled with shipwrights. And it's not a disease.”

"Wait, so why can’t you tell Ukyo how you feel? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind! And the flowers are kinda pretty, if you don’t think about where they came from." Ryusui wheezed out a laugh, not quite recovered from his coughing fit.

"For the most part, we're indistinguishable from humans. But if we develop strong feelings for one person or thing, we start to 'flower.' The stronger and more focused the feelings, the greater the growth. It only stops when we've satisfied our desires and attained the person or thing."

"Wouldn’t it be better not to be greedy, then?”

“Hah! That’s not in my nature, though. But I found a solution. Either attain what I want, or keep my desires unfocused and spread out.”

“‘Cast a wide net.’ I get it, now. Wait, what happens if someone doesn't get what they want?" The words “life or death” echoed in the back of Ginrou’s mind.

"Then they wind up with my cousin and the rest, in our family grove. Or in my case, planted in the ship’s greenhouse, at the rate I’m going.”

“No! There has to be something we can do!” Ginrou clasped Ryusui’s hands in his own. “Didn’t you say you felt better?”

“You’ve helped me enough as it is,” Ryusui drew their hands to him and kissed Ginrou’s knuckles. “I’m truly grateful. At first I thought pretending you were him would focus my feelings, make it worse. But I already love him beyond dissolution. Our role play gave me some respite, but it’s not a cure.”

Ginrou returned to his bunk bed and quietly cried himself to sleep. He felt so useless, powerless.

*

It was only a matter of time before they were found out. Ryusui was most in need that night. “Ukyo, you were amazing today. The way you used Doppler radar to match my weather predictions.” They were so absorbed in each other, they didn’t hear the door open or notice the glow of a lantern. “Not just that, you already started teaching the others how to use it. Ukyo, teach me, too. Show me how to please you.”

“ _Mmm, Ryusui, s-slow down, and go deeper._ ” They froze at the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them.

“Pardon my interruption, Ryusui and Ukyo. Have either of you seen my brother Ginrou? I awoke to find him missing from his bunk. I’ve searched the whole ship, and I can’t find him anywhere...”

Ryusui tried to cover Ginrou with his body, but it was too late. Ginrou could see the shock on Kinrou’s face as he saw his little brother naked underneath their captain. “Ginrou? What’s going on? Why?” Slowly, shock hardened into a cold glare. “Ginrou, come here.”

“Wait! This isn’t...”

“You should go with him, Ginrou.” Ryusui smiled weakly at him as he handed Ginrou his clothes, not even trying to cover up his own bare skin. To Kinrou, he said, “Sorry for keeping him up late! We were just having some fun.”

Kinrou waited until Ginrou had dressed, then led him up to the deck of the ship. The cold, fresh sea breeze hit his skin, a shock after the warm stuffiness below deck. Was Ryusui still in the store room, all alone? Was he coughing?

“Ginrou, you’re not to be alone with Ryusui from now on.”

“You don’t get to decide that! He’s my friend.”

“He was _using_ you. As some kind of stand-in for Ukyo, right? I didn’t mishear, did I?”

“No...you heard right.”

“Ginrou, I don’t care who I lose you to, as long as they cherish you from the bottom of their heart.” Kinrou’s voice cracked, but anger pieced it back into a cutting blade, “That sick monster took advantage of you to feed his carnal appetite.”

“Enough! Ryusui was just trying to protect me back there. But if what he did was so wrong, then I’m just as sick.”

“No, Ginrou. You were his victim.”

“I was using him as a stand-in, too. For someone I could never be with.”

“Who, then? You’re just trying to cover for him, aren’t you? Is he blackmailing you?”

“It’s you.”

“What?”

“I’m in love with you. Ha ha, sick, right? You didn’t notice the monster right next to you. Maybe you should have Senku check your glasses.”

“Impossible,” Kinrou clenched his eyes shut. “No...how long?”

“I don’t remember. Since I realized there were different types of love. And even when you’re calling my friend a monster, even when I’m this angry with you, I love you even more.”

“That’s...That’s because we’re family. Of course we’ll always love each other.”

“I love you the way Mother loves Father. I want to fall asleep in the same bed, and kiss you awake in the morning.” Ginrou couldn’t stop himself from throwing his arms around Kinrou. He might never get to hug, or even touch, Kinrou again. “After sparring, I imagine your hands on me, wanting me.”

“Ginrou.”

“It’s ok, I’ll train with Matsukaze from now on. And when we get home, I’ll move out of our hut.”

“Ginrou!” The blond finally looked up, and there was a strange mixture of relief and pain on Kinrou’s face. “Do you really not know how I feel?”

“Besides disgusted and betrayed? No, I guess not.”

“So I didn’t warp you, somehow. I was so, so careful. Ginrou, did you really mean all of that?”

Ginrou didn’t quite know what was going on, but Kinrou wasn’t violently pushing him away. In fact, he had crossed his arms over Ginrou’s back, the weight of them falling across his shoulders. “Every word.”

“Any hope of you changing your mind?”

“No. Which is why I said I’ll keep my distance.”

“Please don’t do that. I thought I was sparing you, but holding back just hurt you...Ginrou, I love you like Father loves Mother.”

He must have misheard, or...”Are you just lying to comfort me?”

“Really, Ginrou?”

“Aha ha, right, this is you we’re talking about. Stupid question.” Ginrou’s face was burning, and his eyes were filling with tears of happiness and —now that the tension had faded—exhaustion. “Hey, when did you know?”

“As you said, I’m not exactly sure. It crept up on me. Remember how you used to cover for me, when I couldn’t see something clearly?”

“Yeah, before you got your glasses.”

“You were always so smug about it. When we were younger, I thought you were trying to make me feel bad for depending on you. But then I realized, in your own way, you were trying to put me at ease. Let me know it was ok for me to ask you for help. I started to look forward to you bringing your face close to mine and teasing me with that cheeky grin. Then I found it as beautiful as it was endearing. And I wanted to kiss it off of your face.”

Ginrou’s hands slid up the front of his brother’s shirt, cradled the back of his head, and pulled him down. He let a smile spread across his face. Kinrou returned it before closing the space between them. The kiss began like the chaste ones they shared as small children. Then Ginrou started to pet Kinrou’s neck, and Kinrou’s hands kneaded at the small of Ginrou’s back. Ginrou’s tongue swept across his brother’s upper lip, and he gently bit at the bottom one. Kinrou gasped in surprise. Ginrou guided him, brushing his lips against Kinrou’s and licking at them until they parted. He giggled at Kinrou’s shiver when he tickled the roof of Kinrou’s mouth with the tip of his tongue. Kinrou retaliated by dipping his hands beneath Ginrou’s trousers and underwear and grabbing handfuls of his ass. Ginrou bucked against Kinrou, pressing his erection against the solid muscle of his thigh.

“Are you sure you want to keep going? You’re not too tired?”

“Mmm, yes! Please! We...didn’t finish, back there.”

“Oh.” Kinrou held the lantern in one hand and scooped Ginrou up, one arm under Ginrou’s armpits, the other hooked under his knees. “Where to?”

“The room with the mobile lab.” As Kinrou’s long strides took them to the stern of the ship, Ginrou busied himself pulling aside his brother’s shirt and sucking hickeys into the exposed skin.

“Do you want me to drop you?”

“What, Big Brother losing his grip from a few little love bites?”

“It’s not the bites, it’s the little devil giving them. He seems to be saying, ‘Why go all the way to the lab? The deck looks quite comfortable.’” Kinrou’s tone was serious, but his eyes glinted with mirth underneath his glasses. Ginrou muffled his laughter in Kinrou’s chest.

Inside the room, Kinrou _did_ drop Ginrou onto a folded tarp in the corner. The young man didn’t even have time to protest at the rough landing before Kinrou was upon him, unfastening the rope around his waist, dragging off his top, trousers, underwear. He started to remove his own clothes when Ginrou stilled his hands. “Let me do it.” He shoved the rope harness off of his broad shoulders, letting Kinrou’s shield tumble to the ground. The rope belt made for a good handhold to tug the older man closer, before it joined the shield. Ginrou licked his lips as he pulled off Kinrou’s shirt. His small fingertips traced the defined muscles of his chest and abdomen. How many times had he seen them flex and strain while he wielded his spear?

Oh, speaking of “spear...” Ginrou coaxed Kinrou to lift his hips, so he could remove his trousers and underwear. Kinrou’s erection sprang forth and slapped against his stomach. Kinrou turned his head in embarrassment. Adorable. His big brother was so adorably shy. “Don’t look away, Kinrou, you’ll miss all the fun.” Ginrou fixed him with a lascivious leer before sucking the head of his cock into his mouth.

“Mmmph, Ginrou!” Even expecting it and relaxing his throat, the younger man almost gagged as Kinrou’s hips jolted forward. He took a deep breath through his nose and settled into a steady pace. “So good, Ginrou...” In the past few years, Ginrou had barely glimpsed his brother’s cock while bathing. Now it was absolutely stuffing his mouth, the precome sliding down his throat proof of how good he was making Kinrou feel. He savored the feeling for a few moments before backing off.

“Did I hurt you?” Ginrou shook his head, then leaned back against the tarp and his pile of clothes. His hands grabbed the back of his thighs, just above the knee, lifted and spread his legs. Kinrou crawled over to him on his hands and knees. His cock jerked and throbbed between his legs as his thumbs grazed Ginrou’s entrance. “I’m sorry. I haven’t done this before. I...won’t be as good as Ryusui.”

“Hey, that doesn’t matter. It’s you. I want you. Love you, Big Brother. Trust you.”

“What do I do? Show me.”

“Well, usually you have to prepare me first with your fingers and something slippery, like butter or oil.” Ginrou hooked his legs over Kinrou’s shoulders to free up his hands. His right index and middle fingers sank easily inside him. “But I’m still pretty loose and slick from before. See for yourself.” Ginrou watched as Kinrou’s fingers joined his own, his hand shaking with nerves. He whimpered in pleasure at the sensations of Kinrou’s fingers rubbing against his own, and both of them filling his ass. Ginrou slowly pumped his fingers in and out. Kinrou’s clumsy movements as he tried to mimic Ginrou were even sweeter when paired with his frown of intense concentration. Ginrou removed their fingers and dug his heels into Kinrou’s back to urge him forward.

The head of his cock nudged experimentally against Ginrou’s hole, then pressed in. Ginrou’s throat throbbed with muffled cries as he felt his older brother’s thick length press deeper and deeper. Finally inside him, with him. “You feel too good, Ginrou. I can’t...it’s too much.”

“You can let go with me. I want you to! Come inside me.” Kinrou’s hips drove into Ginrou, once, twice, and then he was filling his little brother with his release. He collapsed to the side, pulling out of Ginrou. His face was lax and beautiful in the lamplight, glasses slightly askew. Ginrou sighed happily, then wrapped his hand around his erection to finish himself off. He was startled when Kinrou’s large hand encircled his own.

“Mn, let me take care of you, Baby Brother,” Kinrou made a tight channel with their hands and stroked it up and down Ginrou’s cock. The warm affection in his brother’s voice and the strength of his hand had Ginrou coming moments later. Ginrou hummed and squirmed as Kinrou used his own underwear to wipe down Ginrou’s belly and ass, stowing it inside his shield when he was done. He dressed them both, then dragged the tarp over them as a makeshift blanket. He extinguished the lamp, and they laid together in the pitch dark.

“Do you trust me, Kinrou?” As precious as his life with his brother was, Ginrou couldn’t abandon Ryusui.

“Of course,” Kinrou replied without hesitation.

“I have to keep seeing Ryusui. He needs me.”

“Why?”

“It’s not my place to explain. But we can talk with him tomorrow. You should hear it from him, anyways.”

“Do you love him?”

“Yeah. It’s different from how I feel about you. But I really care about him.”

“It seems I've misjudged him, then. All right. But I want to hear his explanation.”

“Thank you, Kinrou.”

*

“Congratulations, you two!” As soon as Ryusui entered the store room, he'd taken note of their interlaced hands. His smile was warm and genuine, but Ginrou knew him well enough to see the haunted look in his eyes.

"Relax, Ryusui. I'll still be here for you. Same as always."

"Hey, don't force yourself, Ginrou. I'll be fine!" Ryusui seated himself on one of the barrels that lined the side of the room, casually leaning against the wall. "I've managed to do without, before you."

"Excuse me, but 'manage to do without?' Is that something the 'Greediest Man in the World' would say?" Kinrou added. "Why would you turn down something freely offered?"

"I know you're not fond of me, Kinrou. Did...what did he tell you?"

"Only that you need him. I'm hoping you'll elaborate."

"And if I don't?"

"Ginrou has already chosen to help you. I won't stand in his way."

Ryusui stroked his chin in contemplation, "The bond between you two is truly impressive. Very well! I accept your generous offer. And as for explaining, I think a demonstration is in order."

Ginrou was fairly certain Ryusui skipped right to the flower show just to see Kinrou freak out. For his part, Ginrou couldn't tell if his hysterical laughter was more a response to Kinrou's panicked expression, or a nervous reaction to the sheer amount of white gathering at the base of the barrel. Enough, this time, to almost completely fill a wine pot. Once his coughing subsided, Ryusui explained everything to Kinrou.

"Why don't you ask Senku for help?"

"This isn't something science can cure. It's who I am. I don't want Ukyo to find out, either."

The room fell silent, then Kinrou spoke up again, "Thank you for taking care of Ginrou. We'll both do whatever we can for you, until the end."

"Surely there's some way I can repay you."

"Don't even think of giving us Dragos for this."

"No! Of course not. But maybe...Kinrou, would you like to watch us?"

"That...is that allowed?"

"The three of us, we get to make the rules. And I can show you what Ginrou likes."

Ginrou considered it: his big brother getting a front-row seat to his pleasure. Being taken from behind and seeing Kinrou's enraptured expression at the same time. "I'd like that, Kinrou." The taller man looked down at him, a faint blush blooming on his cheeks. He turned toward Ryusui and gave a curt nod.

Ginrou snickered as Ryusui wrapped his arm around Kinrou's shoulders and launched into an overview of Ginrou's most sensitive spots, and the supplies Kinrou should gather beforehand. Silently, he promised, _We'll find some way to save you, Ryusui._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome, as are all ideas! From super dark triggery angst to light sweet domestic fluff, and everything in between!  
> We have lots of events scheduled (including gift exchanges), RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!
> 
> [Click here!](https://discord.gg/Ud4ntTp)


End file.
